ghostriderarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Blaze
Johnny Blaze, son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale, has been, at various times, a professional stunt cyclist, a cyclist for the Quentin Carnival, and a host for the Ghost Rider. Raised by Crash Simpson, married to Roxanne Simpson. Father of Craig and Emma. As Ghost Rider, he has been the host body for the demon Zarathos. At first, he could control his ghostly counterpart, but over time it began to exert more and more control. Eventually he was freed of this curse for awhile, only to be dragged into the Midnight Sons debacle, and then later resuming the mantles of the Ghost Rider. =Important Events in his life= * He was originally intended to be the vessel for the Noble Kale Ghost Rider, but due to a deal made with Mephisto by his mother Naomi Kale, he was spared that fate. Unfortunately, as Naomi Kale was dying, she was told "he may not become THE Ghost Rider, but he will be A Ghost Rider!" Ghost Rider (1990) minus 1 * Raised by Crash Simpson, trained by Crash to be a stunt cyclist Marvel Spotlight (1971) 5 * Studied the arcane arts extensively and then made a deal with Satan (later retconned to Mephisto) to save Crash Simpson from his deadly disease in exchange for his soul. After Crash dies (but he does not die of the deadly disease), Blaze makes the world record jump Crash failed at. Mephisto comes to claim his soul, but is chased away by Roxanne Simpson. He finds himself possessed by the demon Zarathos, and at first the changes take place only at night Marvel Spotlight (1971) 5 * Later, his changes begin to take place whenever he is threatened. He is convinced this is because he passed three tests after "a friend" saved him from Mephisto, thus freeing him from the curse. He then gets a job working for the Stunt Master TV show. Ghost Rider (1973) 13 * He soon discovers he can force the change whenever he wants to. Ghost Rider (1973) 22 * After Doctor Druid forces him to change in front of the entire Stunt-Master TV show cast, he decides he can't work there anymore and heads off for the open road. Ghost Rider (1973) 26 -- During the brief period where he contracts amnesia and goes under the name of Frank Ryder, he turns into Ghost Rider at night. Ghost Rider (1973) 41. -- When briefly separated from Ghost Rider by Azaziah, the Crimson mage, Blaze finds that both he and Ghost Rider have lost power and become weaker. Blaze does get a nice dose of the soul-searing hellfire, which puts him in the hospital. Ghost Rider (1973) 43 - 44 * After a fierce competition, Blaze loses his title of world champion stunt biker to Flagg Fargo by a mere five points. Ghost Rider (1973) 46 * He fails to win it back from Flagg in a contest that is sabotaged by the Enforcer, forcing the judges to call it a draw until the next contest. Ghost Rider (1973) 58 * During his ordeal in Nightmare's realm, Blaze realizes that his subconscious obsession with guilt is what drove Ghost Rider into his obsession with punishing the guilty. Ghost Rider (1973) 78 * After defeating Centurious near the town of Holly, he is finally freed of Ghost Rider when Sin Eater sends Zarathos into the Soul Crystal. Ghost Rider (1973) 80 - 81 * After being freed from Zarathos, he and Roxanne toured the country on a motorcycle, paying a visit to the Defenders. After turning down a job offer from Angel, Blaze does ask if he can borrow some money, which Angel graciously gives him. He also states that he found out that a lot more demons that Zarathos were driving him and that he was unhappy even before the curse, but that now he is truly happy. Defenders (1972) 145 * As he leaves the Defenders compound, he gets a T-shirt that says "The New Defenders Weirdo's Auxiliary" (notice the grammatical error). Defenders (1972) 146 * He is next seen at a trailer park in New Mexico and later heading towards New York on a motorcycle - all the while thinking dangerous thoughts about how he is going to kill the new Dan Ketch Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider (1990) 10 * On his trips many people try to mug him or starts fights. Of course, Blaze wins every fight. Ghost Rider (1990) 11 - 12 * He finally catches up with Dan Ketch and tells him he's either going to kill Ghost Rider or Ketch. Ghost Rider (1990) 13 =References= Category:Ghost Rider Hosts Category:Blaze Family Category:Stunt Cyclists